A variety of computer applications record user activity by storing data captured from a computer screen. Some such applications enable a user on one computer (the “Viewer”) to view and control the desktop of another computer (the “Host”). However, some such computer applications are limited for a variety of reasons. For example, some conventional applications use schemes that are dependent on a particular operating system, and/or that are memory and processor intensive.